The objective of the proposed project is to develop an operations research methodology to aid the emergency medical triage process. Specifically, this includes the application of a decision theory model to several sample scenarios. A key sub-objective of the proposed project is to develop the data requirements for the triage decision on a scenario-specific basis. One product of the proposed project is a better understanding of which clinical and logistical data is most relevant to EMS decision makers in the field. It is hoped that the methodology developed in this exploratory project can be further developed and tested so that eventually it can serve as an operational decision support system for the triage process. One of the goals of the proposed methodology is to provide a means of identifying the type and precision of data required to make a particular triage decision. The decision theory model provides a way to analyze the sensitivity of a particular triage decision to variations in the data describing the severity of the emergency or the relationship between the time to treatment and the probability of survival. Since these two types of data have proved to be very difficult to develop precisely, the proposed methodology should prove useful in defining the level of precision needed to support particular decision-making scenarios.